Locating and marking the equator of a golf ball is necessary since, as a result of the methods and materials used to manufacture golf balls, many of the balls exhibit imperfections in their center of gravity. Oftentimes, the center of gravity of a golf ball is offset from the geometric center of the ball. These imperfections result in unpredictable behavior in the path of the ball upon rolling or striking it.
By locating the equator of each golf ball, a player can attain the truest path of travel by lining the equator up with the target and striking the ball perpendicular to the equator. This works equally well whether putting or driving the golf ball. The apparatus of the present invention provides a quick and easy way to mark the equator of the ball. The apparatus utilizes a motor in a housing to spin the golf ball in order to locate the equator. Numerous ways to supply power to and control the motor are also provided.
Applicant's other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,936 which is incorporated herein by reference is directed to a similar equator golf ball apparatus. However, the '936 patent does not address all the problems and issues that the present invention addresses. Only after Applicant began using its own invention did the additional problems and issues become apparent.